battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
North Vietnam
, officially the Democratic Republic of Vietnam (DRV), is a faction featured in Battlefield Vietnam and Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. North Vietnam was a communist state that occupied the Northern half of the actual Vietnam. After the Japanese surrender from the French colony in 1945, the DRV proclaimed itself in , its new capital with as their leader. The French accepted the new administration, but soon realising the communist regime, known as the , declared war against the DRV and administrated the colony until the was victorious in 1954. Soon after, the set their eyes South and attacked the Republic of Vietnam in the hopes to unify the Vietnamese people after nearly 100 years of foreign occupation, starting the Vietnam War, supported by the Soviet Union and the People's Republic of China to the North Vietnam. The South was thus supported by the United States of America immediately thereafter, and although having won most of the battles in the conflict, the Americans had to pull out because of dissent at home. Afterwards, the South was losing the war and signed a peace treaty in 1973, but soon the North broke it and conquered the South Vietnamese capital of on April 30, 1975. After that, the two states merged forming the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. Armed Forces Military Branches Battlefield Vietnam The NVA fight the Army of the Republic of Vietnam, Vietnam Air Force, United States Marine Corps, United States Army and the MACV in Battlefield Vietnam. Engagements against the VNAF *Operation Flaming Dart: Unidentified NVA Forces vs. VNAF 516th Fighter Squadron "The Phoenix" Engagements against the ARVN *Hue - 1968: 6th N.V.A. Regiment vs. 1st ARVN Division *Quang Tri - 1968: 812th N.V.A. Regiment vs. 1st ARVN Division *Reclaiming Hue: 6th N.V.A. Regiment vs. 2nd Battalion, 3rd Regiment ARVN Rangers *Quang Tri - 1972: 101st Regiment vs. 258th ARVN Marine Brigade "The Divine Hawks" *Fall of Saigon: Unidentified NVA Forces vs. 1st ARVN Division Engagements against the US Army *The Ia Drang Valley: 66th N.V.A. Regiment vs. 1st Battalion, 7th Cavalry *Landing Zone Albany: 33rd N.V.A. Regiment vs. 2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry Engagements against the USMC *Operation Hastings: 5th Battalion, 812th Regiment vs. 3rd Battalion, 5th Marines *Siege of Khe Sahn: NVA 325th C Division vs. 26th Marines *Defense of Con Thien: NVA 325th C Division vs. 26th Marines Engagements against the MACV *Fall of Lang Vei: 304th N.V.A. Division vs. 5th Special Forces Group Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The North Vietnamese Army fight the United States Army in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. Equipment North Vietnam, being allied to the Soviet Union and China, is issued many Russian and Chinese weapons and vehicles. Infantry Weapons Rifles *AK-47 *SKS Sniper Rifles *SVD *M91/30 Submachine Guns *MAT-49 *PPSh Machine Guns *RPD *RPK-74 Pistols *TT-33 Rocket Launchers *RPG-7V *SA-7 Vehicles Light Vehicles *Vespa *G69 *UAZ-469 *BTR-60 Tanks *T-54 *T-72 *PT-76 *ZSU-57-2 Artillery *BM-21 Helicopters *Mi-8 Fixed-Wing Aircraft *MiG-17 *MiG-21 Naval Vessels *Sampan ru:Северный Вьетнам Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Locations